Guide: Various ways to farm coin
Coin (magic currency) is important in the game to allow you to buy the standard breeds of dragons. This increases your Dragon Power and helps clear the Evil Fog. However this can be a difficult task getting coin. This post explains some of the many ways that you can farm coin in the game. Best options when starting the game * Coin Vaults farms in camp * Midas Tree farming in levels * Selling gem chests and dimension jars in camp or levels * Collecting coin from Treasure Chests * Harvesting from Fruit Trees in camp Best options later in the game * Harvesting watermelons from the Mystical Fruit Tree in camp * High level Coin Vault farm in camp * Midas Tree farming in levels * Harvesting and selling life orbs Fruit Tree Farming (in camp) Any Fruit Tree from the level 4 Fruit Tree to the level 10 Mystical Fruit Tree can be used. The fruit tree wonder does not produce fruit. It is generally best to farm from lots of the same type of Fruit Tree. It is best to try to use at least 5 trees of the following for the farm. These 3 tree types mark the transition points from one type of Magic Currency to the next. * Fruit Tree (Grapes) for Tiny Magic Coins * Aged Fruit Trees (Pears) for Bronze Magic Coins * Mystical Fruit Trees (Watermelons) for Silver Magic Coins. Fruit is collected by tapping or harvesting the fruit trees for fruit. This fruit is then merged or harvested for coin. Bulk merging is not as good as harvesting (~10% less coin), but is much faster and does not require as much dragon stamina. Rate: 2 gem of life per hours (using 10 Mystical Fruit Trees with high Dragon stamina) Effort: Minimal, tap or harvest and bulk merge Setup: Moderate effort for a low level Fruit tree farm. Difficult to get a lot of Mystical Fruit Trees. Notes * Mystical Fruit Trees make the best easiest life flower source for the life flower / tree chains and quests. * Mystical Fruit Trees can be easily bubbled up when not needed being a 2x1 sized item. * Easy double or triple the rate by adding more trees * Beanstalk wonder does not give any coin and is about only 20% as efficient for harvesting life flowers while taking up twice as much space. * It use to be easy to set these up in the levels but the rate of gem chest production has dropped making this extremely slow to set up. Harvest or merge the watermelon? The difference is minimal, as long as you do large bulk merges. * With less than 5 trees, it could be more efficient to harvest the watermelons rather than bulk merge. This seems to produce more chests and uses double the stamina. * With 15 plus trees, you can bulk merge / clean up coin continuously. All you do is tap merge tap merge in small bursts till the coin is merged and the land is fill of watermelons. This is the number of active awake dragons you have at any one time. This seems to produce less chests and uses 50% less dragon stamina. Watermelons.jpg|Camp fill of watermelons Merge-coins.jpg|Watermelon bulk merge Coin Vaults (in camp) Coin production rate per square seems to peak at the 1x1 Mythical Coin Vault. Rates based on using 40 tiles in camp. You could scale this up easily by a factor of 5 or 10 if you had the space in camp. 40 vaults * Basic Coin Vaults (13 min 55 sec) - 0.1 gem of life per hour (2,591 coin) * Nice Coin Vaults (18 min 15 sec) - 0.2 gem of life per hour (5,058 coin) * Great Coin Vaults (12 min) - 0.3 gem of life per hour 720 sec (7,692 coin) * Opulent Coin Vaults (8 min 30 sec) - 0.43 gem of life per hour (10,860 coin) * Mythical Coin Vaults (16 min 40 sec) - 0.55 gem of life per hour (13,846 coin) 20 vaults * Gigantic Coin Vault (10 min) - 0.46 gem of life per hour (11,538 coin) 10 vaults * Bottomless Coin Vaults (20 min) - 0.29 gem of life per hour (7,212 coins) Effort: Easy. With 200 vaults you may be looking at a 3 minutes coin collection every 15 minutes Setup: Easy, higher levels slower. Notes * When setting up, spend your existing coin, bubble / delete existing vaults and bulk build level 2 vaults. * Single bubbling allows for any number of Mythical Coin Vaults to be built cheaply. * This method doesn't require any dragon stamina, just time in camp so good early on. * Calculations were for 5-merge minimal, aiming for two tiaras. This requires: 3,250 tiny, 1,300 bronze, 520 silver, or 208 gold coins. * It is 6.5% more efficient only 5 merging, where a Gem of Life takes 1,526 coins. * Coin generation rate times were only roughly calculated * Bulk merging the vaults up together to the final level means the vaults will all generate their coins at the same time. * With all of camp cleared and the three premium land islands opened, you would have about 570 tiles in camp to play with. With 90 tiles for storage and coin merging you could convert camp into a large vault farm producing 12 times that stated rates with 7 Tiaras per hour! * Coin production: (secs in an hour) / (secs to recharge) * (number of vaults) * / (coins for a single Tiara) i.e. For 40 Basic Vaults 13 min 55 sec is 855 seconds 3600 / 855 * 40 / 1625 = 0.1 Tiaras (2,591 coin) small-coin-vault.jpg|Two small coin vault farms ultimate-coin-vault.jpg|Ultimate coin vault farm Large-ultimate-coin-vault-farm.jpg|Even larger ultimate coin vault farm Midas trees (in levels) There is already a guide for this here. Basically this method involves making many ponds to farm midas seeds. Once you have three sprouts (let the seeds germinate), merge these to start farming apples. Merge to apples to make chests and coin to propagate even more midas trees. Since this guide was written, both the drop rate of midas seeds and gold coins was reduced. As such, it is no longer as effective but this method is still popular with many players. Once you have established your farm, it will cost 7 chalices to reenter the level. Best levels with Misty Mountains Summit 5 (3 chalices, ~50 tiles) Fjord 8 (7 chalice, ~120 tiles) Sea Breeze ? (7 Chalices. ~125 tiles) Best levels with Hills You need to grind out the hills chain to make misty mountains Grimshire 2 (1 chalice, ~265 tiles) Totem Grid (1 chalice, ~255 tiles) This would take forever with only one pond, so levels selected all have either misty mountains or harvestable hills. Rate: 1 gem of life per hour (assuming a significant number of trees) Effort: High, merge and sort with high chest output to delete Setup: Easy but slow. About a day using The Misty Mountain, aiming for around 3 or 4 level 6 Manicured Ponds for the Midas Tree Seeds. It is much slower if you need to grind out the Hill chain to get a Cloudy Summit. Notes * Midas duck eggs chest source (with gems in camp). You could get the option to buy the Midas ducks as rewards when you finish the level. * It is possible to do these in an event if you are lucky with the hills. Remember to sell all your trees before the event ends for even more coin Life Orbs (in camp) You can harvest a level 16 or 17 life flower for giant life orbs, merging 5 for 400 life orbs of souls, and sell them for 150 coins each. This is more efficient than the other known methods but rarely used due to the effort required to setup a farm. Golden Shromes (in camp) Rate: 1 gem of life per 5 hours (assuming a significant number of shromes) Or with leave and enter camp glitch, 1 gem of life per hour (assuming a significant number of shromes) Effort: Moderate, merge mixed coins from bronze up. High chest output to delete Setup: Moderate. A full empty board with 75 bushes should produce a couple per day Notes * You can not bubble these up when not farming and will always be a distraction to any free dragon * Decent source of Golem dragon eggs * The only one of the three methods that can use the exit / enter camp glitch to reset the harvest timer Other methods of obtaining coin None of these are overly efficient compared to the above methods. Selling chests, jars or other items in early stages or out of camp events. Selling wonders * The Ruins of the Sky Palace is fairly easy to obtain and can be sold for 750 coin. Easy to make two wonders in Totem Grid. If you have stone in camp * you can sell shop brought chests (namely the merged Pearlescent chests) * bulk build level 8 vaults using the bubble trick (i.e. build 313 Level 2 vaults in one hit) to sell for 2500 Many players also farm life orbs or event points in the out of camp events, and then sell those for coin. Rewards are at the lower end of the spectrum and you can only do it for a couple days max per fortnight, Category:Tutorial